In The End
by xxlullacry
Summary: Short oneshot. All good things must end. The Trio's last year at Hogwarts is no exception. What happens on the train ride back?


A/N: I may not own Harry Potter, but I own your soul -evil laugh-

Yep. So this is my first one-shot posted on FanFic. Read it and then ponder the story for awhile. Relate it to your own life. Sympathize with the characters and the people who go through this relationship wrenching process.

… or you could just read it and enjoy.

* * *

Hermione, Harry, and Ron sat quietly in their train compartment. Hermione was staring out the window, tears streaming down her face. Harry was looking down, playing with his hands. Ron was looking straight ahead, thoughts racing through his mind. This would be the last time they would ride the Hogwarts' Express, the last time they would see the familiar scenery going by. Sure, it was just a school where you learned things to be ready for the outside world. But what would be missed are the memories made, the days with friends. At Hogwarts you could be a child, but now, on the train ride home, the realization of being thrust into the adult world settled heavy on one's shoulders.

Harry Potter would become an Auror, working for the Ministry of Magic. It would be possible that he didn't live past twenty. He was used to the fact that he might not live long, but now that Voldemort was defeated he had hoped that he could relax a little. Harry knew, though, when he signed up for the job, the dangers that he faced, and put them aside. Now he was having second thoughts.

Hermione Granger would set up a building in Diagon Alley, promoting her first love, S.P.E.W. Being an entrepreneur so young could be risky, but Hermione was clever enough to get S.P.E.W on its feet. She was excited; this has been always what she wanted. But who would be there for Harry when he needed guidance the most?

Ron Weasely would travel to Ireland to train for the Quidditch team he had been accepted into. Ron's decision was the easy way out. He would be living comfortably in his salary, for little work. He wished that he could be as bold as to take an uncertain path like Hermione or Harry, but this is what he chose. This is what he would stick with.

Hermione gave a shudder as the train came to a halt. "Well, I guess we're here." She smiled sadly. "Let's go." The trio got up and retrieved their luggage from the cabinets. They slowly exited, savoring the last time on the train that was connected the school that was their second home. Soon, they were facing the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. It would be the last time before they sent their children off to Hogwarts. Even though the thought was melancholy, it represented a new beginning; a chance to start over.

"After this, I might even be happy to see Malfoy again." Ron said, to break up the tension. Harry and Hermione chuckled quietly. "Don't let him hear you say that. He might come and hew you or something." By now, the three were grinning. "I wonder what will happen to him, now that Voldemort's dead." Hermione said out loud.

"He probably will work for the Ministry. They owe his father a lot, you know." Ron answered.

Harry scowled. "I'm so excited."

"Buck up, mate. You can always remind him of his little journey as a ferret." Ron said jokingly. He always had the best relievers in times of stress. "This is the end, isn't it?" She inquired sadly.

"If you want to look at it that way, well, yes. But it's also the beginning of our time to shine. We can't dwell on the past, Hermione. We have to open our eyes up to new possibilities, new adventures." Hermione remained silent before giving an unexpected cry and throwing her arms around Harry and Ron.

"I love you guys." She whispered, before kissing each of their foreheads lovingly. They would remain the Golden Trio no matter what life threw at them. Releasing her grip, she back away and looked at her friends. Tears were threatening to fall, but she kept them back.

"I guess this is goodbye, then." Ron and Harry clapped each other on the backs before getting the luggage they had set down. Hermione smiled at them before getting her things.

"Until next time." She whispered chokingly.

"Until next time." Came Ron and Harry simultaneously.

And with that, they turned, and headed in different directions. The three were destined for different paths, with different triumphs and different downfalls. But they would never forget each other.

- Hermione, Ron, and Harry never saw each other again. Each were successful in the chosen paths. Harry became a renowned Auror, and was head of the Order of the Phoenix. He was featured in the _Daily Prophet_ most weeks, and Hermione and Ron would read it, happy with what had become of their friend. Ron eventually played for the Chudley Cannons, becoming one of the most valuable players in the league. He was finally wealthy, and supported his mother and father for the rest of their days. Hermione became a successful businesswoman, and was lucrative in launching S.P.E.W. Her company grew, and was present worldwide. Elves finally got the respect they deserved and elvish-slavery was discontinued. All three got married and had children, who all went to Hogwarts. -

* * *

**A/N:** so, that was that. Sequel or no sequel? Hmm… review, yo. Pleaseandthankyou.

:D Peace.


End file.
